Generally, management of textiles requires separation of individual textile items from a pile or heap of textile items so that each textile item may be inspected, counted, and/or distributed into appropriate groups or packages. Each package or group may be desired to have a predetermined number and/or quality of textile items. The current methods used to separate textile items, such as selection and inspection by hand, are operator dependant, thus rates of production are widely variable, and require constant repetitive motions by the operator to process the textile items. Additionally, more than one operator is often needed. Typically, separation and distribution of the textile items by hand is an accurate, but time consuming and labor intensive process that requires each individual textile item, from a pile of textile items of undetermined number and quality, be manually selected and separated from the pile for inspection and counting.